splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Back to Me transcript
__TOC__ It’s day, Olivia is sat on the beach, staring out at the sea, thinking about her past. Her arms are wrapped around her legs and her chin is rested on the top of her knees. She looks around the beach and sees Samantha and Elliot talking near their tent. SAMANTHA: How’re ya today? ELLIOT: I think I’m better, actually. I don’t think I’m sick anymore. SAMANTHA: at him cautiously You sure? ELLIOT: Yeah, I think I’ve been alright for the past two days. SAMANTHA: smiling Ok, cool. Olivia continues to stare at them, but with an evil glare. She then stands up and walks away. On another part of the beach, James is walking towards Josh and Charlotte. JAMES: Josh, Charlotte, you two got a sec? They both turn to him and nod. JOSH: Yeah, what’s wrong? JAMES: Well, I’ve been thinking. As Josh and James talk, Charlotte starts to stare at something near the water. JOSH: Yeah? JAMES: I think we should move. JOSH: confused Move? JAMES: The camp. I know we’ve done it once before, but, no rescue has come, maybe if we got to a different point on the beach someone would see us. JOSH: No, no. Forget it. JAMES: Why not? JOSH: No, just no. Suddenly, Charlotte’s eyes open wide and she bursts out a big scream, making Josh and James jump. She steps back in horror. JOSH: shocked Charlotte, what’s wrong? Charlotte is crying. JOSH: Charlotte?! CHARLOTTE: crying I... I think.... I saw my dad. Flashback In Manchester, England, James is sat in the living room of an average sized middle class house. He is sat on his sofa, watching television with his feet rested on a coffee table. It is night time; 8:15pm. Suddenly, the phone starts to ring. He reaches over to his small table with the phone on it and he answers it. JAMES: Hello? The other person speaks and James listens. JAMES: Yes, yes, I used to be married to her. The other person speaks again and James listens. JAMES: Oh my God, that’s terrible. The other person speaks. JAMES: Well, where is she? The other person speaks again. JAMES: Australia? End of flashback Charlotte is sat in her tent with Anya. Her eyes are red and her face is pale from the shock. Anya is holding her arm around Charlotte comforting her. ANYA: kindly I’m just gonna go get something to eat, ok? You want something? Charlotte shakes her head. ANYA: kindly Okay. As Anya steps out of the tent, Olivia walks in. Charlotte’s eyes open wide as she see Olivia. OLIVIA: Where is it? Charlotte stays quiet and stares down at the floor. OLIVIA: What? You’re not talking to me now? Charlotte doesn’t reply. OLIVIA: Charlotte, tell me where it is!? She doesn’t reply. OLIVIA: What gives you the right to go looking through my stuff anyway? Tell me where it is, I know it’s you that’s taken it. She still doesn’t reply. OLIVIA: Charlotte! Melissa then pokes her head into Charlotte’s tent. MELISSA: confused Is everything... alright? Olivia turns to Melissa and then sighs before stomping out of the tent angrily. Melissa watches her leave and then she looks back at Charlotte, confused. It’s the next morning. Samantha is at the food area of the camp with Abbie. They’re both talking and while William walks up to them. When he reaches them, he looks at Samantha. WILLIAM: Can I talk to you for a second? Samantha looks at him oddly. SAMANTHA: confused Uh... okay? He then looks at Abbie, awkwardly WILLIAM: Alone? Abbie smiles at Samantha and starts to walk away, but Samantha grabs her arm. When Abbie turns around, Samantha is looking at her nervously; silently begging her not to go. She then turns her head back to William. SAMANTHA: Anything you want to say you can say in front of her. William looks at Abbie. WILLIAM: frustrated Forget it. He then walks away from Abbie and Samantha. Flashback James is at a small house in the suburbs of Sydney, Australia. He walks up to the door and knocks. A woman, nurse, answers. JAMES: Err, hi. I’m James. I’m here to see Michelle. NURSE: Of course, come on in. James follows the nurse into the house and into a room on the bottom floor. When he walks in he sees a woman with long black hair and slightly dark skin (like James). She is laid on a hospital type bed with a drip connected into her. She is sweating and she looks very sick and weak. James looks at her, saddened. JAMES: Hey, Michelle. It’s me, James. Michelle turns her head slowly and painfully towards him. When she sees him, she smiles and James smiles back. MICHELLE: slowly James. JAMES: sadly Yeah. Yeah, it’s me. Michelle then turns her head around and looks at the nurse. She takes a deep breath before speaking. MICHELLE: and slowly to the nurse Could you... give me a... minute alone with... James, Pauline? PAULINE: Yes, of course. Pauline then walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. James then steps towards Michelle. JAMES: So what is it? What did you make me come all the way to Australia for? A tear drops down Michelle’s face. MICHELLE: slowly I’m so sorry. James looks at her, confused. JAMES: For what? MICHELLE: slowly After we... after we got divorced... I wasn’t feeling too... too well... so I went to the... doctors and they... did some tests. JAMES: Michelle, that was twenty-nine years ago... MICHELLE: and in some pain I was pregnant. James looks at Michelle with horror. JAMES: You were... you were WHAT?! James then stands up angrily and kicks her table over, knocking stuff to the ground and breaking it. Michelle closes her eyes with fear. JAMES: Why didn’t you tell me!? MICHELLE: sadly I couldn’t. JAMES: Why not?! MICHELLE: sadly I just... I just couldn’t. James then takes a deep breath and realises the state that Michelle is in and he calms down. JAMES: confused So, uh... where is she? What’s her name? MICHELLE: smiling She’s called Naomi. She lives in Los Angeles. Pauline has a... an address on... a piece of paper... JAMES: and panicking I can’t... I can’t just go see her... I don’t know anything about her. MICHELLE: She’s... she’s always wanted to see you. She’ll want this; and...when I...die, I need you to take really, really good care of her. She’s the only good thing... that I’ve ever done. JAMES: So, Los Angeles? Michelle nods. End of flashback In his tent, James is sorting out the files. As he has finished counting them, he looks oddly at them. A few minutes later, as Alex is putting firewood into a pile for a fire, James walks up to him. JAMES: Hey, Alex, you haven’t taken any of those files have you? ALEX: No, why? JAMES: It’s just that I counted sixty-one before... and now one is missing. ALEX: You sure you counted them right? JAMES: Yes, like five times. I’m telling you, one is missing. ALEX: Well, wait a while, maybe it’ll just turn up... James doesn’t reply. He just thinks about where it could have gone. Later that night, Elliot is sat with Michelle, checking her neck injuries from being strangled. ELLIOT: Incredible. They’ve healed so quickly... It’s nearly gone... Michelle smiles and laughs awkwardly. MICHELLE: I guess I’m just lucky... ELLIOT: shocked Lucky indeed! Suddenly, there is a loud shout from Darien’s tent. Michelle and Elliot look over and see James dragging Darien out back the back of his t-shirt. He then throws him to the sand. JAMES: the missing file in Darien’s face You sneaky little bastard! I said not to take this! This is private! Josh walks up. JOSH: What’s going on? JAMES: Darien stole one of the files, when I strictly said that they’re off limits! JOSH: Well, hey, calm down... Look, we don’t need these, they serve to purpose to us... why don’t you just take them all into the jungle tomorrow morning and bury them? James nods. He then scowls at Darien before turning around and leaving. It’s the next morning. James is in the jungle, carrying two backpacks full of the files. He walks until he finds and spot in which he can bury them and know they’ll be hidden. As he bends down and starts to dig, he starts to hear a familiar sound; whispering. The whispers surround him for a few seconds, getting faster and faster and louder and louder. James starts to panic, until suddenly, silence. James eyes are wide with anticipation and fear. JAMES: H...hello? WOMAN: Hey. James jumps with fear and he turns around to the sound. It’s a tall, thin blonde woman; Juliet Burke. JULIET: Hello, James. JAMES: H...how do you know my name? Juliet smiles; but then frowns. JULIET: James, I am here to warn you. JAMES: scared About what? JULIET: There is a person in your camp. He is very dangerous. James, don’t trust him, he is not who he says he is. He’s... a bad guy. JAMES: and confused Who are you? JULIET: Me? I’m the good guy. She then smiles again. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1